Some printing systems, commonly referred to as inkjet printers, form a printed image by ejecting print fluids from printheads. Print fluids may include inks and or other print fluids (e.g., a pre-treatment or a post-treatment print fluid that facilitate improving quality or durability of a printed pattern). Thereby, a print fluid is applied onto a print medium for printing a pattern of individual dots positioned at specific locations. The printed pattern reproduces an image on the printing medium.
For facilitating a sufficient print quality, the printheads have to be correctly aligned with respect to the print medium. If a printhead is misaligned, the individual dots might not be printed at the desired locations. Although printhead misalignment might affect print quality for a variety of print modes, it might be particularly relevant for bidirectional printing. In bidirectional printing, in which print fluids are ejected while the printhead is travelling in a forward and a reverse direction, printhead misalignment might particularly affect print quality since the misalignment would result in a mismatch between dots printed in the forward direction and dots printed in the reverse direction.